The King & The Empress
by Carcavac
Summary: Based on chapter 13 of spriteX 'After he became King'.Hancock X Luffy pairing and a little of ZoroXRobin as intended by the actual story. Read & review and please pray that my account is not cancelled because of this.


**The King & the Empress**

**Rated M: **Sexual content not suitable for under 18.

**AN **Okay here goes. Welcome to my first story. It's not original actual so I'm not so sure if this will be get my account cancelled. Anyways, the story is based on Chapter 13 of **spriterx** - **"After he became king"**. If you haven't read go do so it's a good story. The reason I'm just doing this chapter is that I like the Hancock X Luffy pairing but the story was too short. So I decided to elaborate it further. I hope the original author does not see it as an insult because I really do like the original story. Anyway without further ado, enjoy the story.

There was a big feast in the middle of the square where all the people of Amazon Lily and the Straw Hats gather. Most of the girls gather there to see the men as they rarely get to see them without needing to kill them as well. Sanji was extremely happy with the amount of girls clamoring around him, believing himself to be in heaven as he let the girls touch him all over his body.

Some were clamoring Chopper as they found him that he's not just a man but a reindeer as well.

"You're so cute!!!" some of them said to Chopper, while the rest was feeling up his fur and pinching him in all over the places s they did to Luffy the last time. Chopper got annoyed and turned into full-man size but this had caused a different effect than he had expected as more girls gather around him saying he looks strong now.

Franky also got the same amount of attention but people were cautious of him since he's only wearing swimming trunks apart from his shirt.

One girl picks up the courage and asks "Why are you only wearing trunks? Don't you feel weird?"

Franky hearing this started his signature dance move which ends with his signature pose "No I feel SUPER!!!"

Some of the girls started to laugh at this and said "You're funny!!!" and started to follow Franky doing his dance move.

Both Nami & Robin was looking at them and Nami sighed while Robin gave her small laugh at the boys. Despite being women themselves they attracted a fair amount of attention to themselves.

"You look almost as beautiful as Hebihime-sama, Robin-san" said one of the girls around Robin "You have beautiful hair and lovely complexion. How do you manage to maintain this while you're on sea all the time?"

Robin just smiled and simply "I just have nakama that keeps making me smile and happy all the time. I believe happiness is the ultimate beauty tip that anyone can use"

Everyone was swooning at this answer saying "Robin-sama!!!"

Robin then looked over to Zoro who were sitting on his own drinking as the girls gather around him from afar but afraid to approach him. Robin then walked over to him and sat right next to Zoro.

Zoro was looking at her a bit puzzled and said "What?"

Robin just replied with a mischievous smile, took Zoro's face in her hands and pulled him in for a big kiss. Everyone who was watching the two was both shocked and amazed at such an intimate show of affection, because although they are a women-only community but not all of them are lesbian of sorts.

Robin ended the kiss leaving a very flustered Zoro. She then turns over to look at the crowd observing them with a smile of satisfaction and simply said "Of course, love is the best beauty tip a woman can ever have"

"Kyah, Robin-sama!!!" everyone was screaming at this comment.

Nami who was looking at Robin during that scene was a bit envious of how close Zoro and Robin are that she didn't noticed the crowd gathering around her.

"You look so beautiful Nami and I heard you're strong as well" said one of the girls around her. Nami blushed a bit at this comment.

"I'm not as strong as what most people think, I just surrounded by nakama that wants to protect me just as I want to protect them. And no one protects our nakama more than our captain" Nami smiled with pride talking about her crew.

"Luffy is very strong and also very kind too. He fought for me and my friends who got turned into stone even though we tried to kill him. He even protected the people from being exposed to the Gorgon eyes of Sandersonia-sama when her clothes were burn off. When given the choice to restore us or get a ship to leave the island, he simply chose to restore us selflessly" said Margaret who heard they were talking about Luffy.

"I've met a lot of men in my journeys but most of them before are scum and think nothing but to do bad things to women but Luffy changed my mind of men. I believe he changed the minds of everyone here in this Island even Hebihime-sama, who hated men without mercy, began to give men a second chance" said Enishida, one of Hancock's Pirate warriors.

Nami just smiled and simply said "That's just Luffy for you. He just has that effect on people no matter how frustrating he gets."

All the girls shared her smile and continued gossiping among themselves as they continued partying through the night as Brook played the violin while some of the Amazon ladies who joined him playing their own instruments which filled the night with beautiful and melodious music.

Hancock and Luffy were by themselves. Hancock had gathered almost all the good meat inside so Luffy would stay inside with her. She spent most of the time observing Luffy enjoying the food.

She noticed Luffy had grown taller and he's almost as tall as she is now. His face somehow looks more mature, despite the lack of facial hair and his scent, something about it seems to intoxicate Hancock. She starts to become breathless and just when she felt she was about to faint, Luffy called out to her "Hancock, are you Ok?"

Hancock saw Luffy, eyes full of concern felt a bit flustered at the attention just replied "I'm fine"

"Well you didn't eat anything here and you looked a bit pale. You should eat something. Here eat this" Luffy stood up and walked over to Hancock as he offered part of the meat he was eating.

Hancock who had not believe what is currently happening just blushed as Luffy brought his hand closer to her mouth to feed her. As the meat enters her mouth along with Luffy's fingers, she felt utmost bliss as she savored both the taste of the meat and Luffy's fingers as she licked it without distinction of which is which.

With what seems like an eternity, Luffy pulled back his fingers and just said "Was it good?"

Hancock who was in daze from that experience just replied "Yes…." her voice betraying her longing for Luffy.

Luffy not noticing this just said "Great!!" and continue eating his meal.

As Hancock continued to observe Luffy, she could tell that Luffy had never had sex before nor had he any close interaction with a woman, but she was going to change that. She decided Luffy was the only man that she wanted in her life.

Finally, Luffy was done eating. "Thank you, Hancock. That was so good" said Luffy with a smile.

Hancock smiled at him "I'm glad you liked it. We are friends, right?"

Luffy looked at her "We sure are, Hancock."

"So as a friend can I ask you a question?" said Hancock still yet able to control her blush whenever she sees Luffy eye to eye.

Luffy being innocent as he is just smiled and replied "Sure, anything"

"Have you ever been kissed before?" asked Hancock sheepishly.

"Sure, from Robin and Nami" he answered straightforwardly.

She raised an eyebrow at that "If I may ask? Where did they kiss you?"

He pointed at his cheeks "Right there. Is there something wrong?"

She sigh with relieve and smiled at him. **'That meant that he never been kissed before'** she thought and said to Luffy "Everything is fine."

Luffy then said unexpectedly "You know Hancock, I really would like to thank you for helping me save my brother, Ace. He is very important to me and I could never ever repay the kindness you've given"

Hancock just went silent at this.

Luffy then continued "I was worried about you as well because I know now that you were involved with the battle with the Whitebeard Pirates because you agreed to help me rescue Ace. Although I heard from bean old lady you're a Shichibukai so I know you're strong but I can't help to worry if you've gotten hurt just because you have to join the Shichibukai because of your favor to me."

Hancock started to blush heavily as she heard how worried Luffy was of her safety.

"So when I heard that you managed to survived the battle with Whitebeard but gotten hurt during the fight, I was relieved but I got angry as well, which was why, after I managed to gather my crew again, as soon as we've reached the New World, I fought Whitebeard Ossan, even though he just wanted to save my Brother as well" Luffy said as he looked at Hancock while saying this.

Hancock started to cry as she heard what Luffy did despite not having affection for her. She lunged at Luffy hugging him and started crying non-stop on Luffy's chest.

Luffy though new to this kind of treatment, instinctively began to stroke Hancock's hair as he wrapped his other arm around Hancock. Hancock felt Luffy's warm hands around her comforting her, have never felt happier in her entire live.

Then Hancock raised her head from Luffy's chest to face him. They were looking at each other for so long until Hancock can't stand it anymore, started to kiss Luffy on the lips. To her, his lips felt really good and she began to kiss him harder and a lot more passionate.

For what seems like an eternity they were joined in that kiss, they finally had to break the kiss so they could breathe.

Luffy was really shocked that to what was happening to him. That was his first kiss and he found out that he liked it. Instinctively he pulled Hancock closer and began to kiss her with the same amount of passion that she gave him.

Hancock at first was surprised by Luffy's reactions but she was soon lost in the passion of the moment and began to return the favor as both of them were locked in that kiss as though both were trying to pour their very essence into each other.

Soon enough both began to explore each other with their hands as their kisses were not enough to sate each other's desire for one another. As they were coming close to taking off their clothes, she stopped him. He looked at her in surprised.

"We are not going to stop, but in order for us to do this. We need to go into my private room." she told him, although all of her being wanted him to take her there and then.

"Where is it?" questioned Luffy.

"I'll show you" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

When they got to her room, they started to make out with each other again. Luffy then lift Hancock and headed towards Hancock's bed concealed by curtains surrounding it, while continue their kiss, never breaking for a moment.

Luffy lay down Hancock gently and lie next to her with his elbow supporting him up so he could see Hancock lying on the bed. Luffy truthfully said "I don't know what to do next?"

Hancock then raised her body and pushed Luffy's body unto the bed, positioning herself on top of him "You don't have to worry about that. Just leave it to me," as she looked at Luffy with misty eyes.

"I was taught ways of pleasuring men when I was a sla…" the sentence ended midway as she realized what she was saying and past memories began to flow into her mind which caused tears to dwell up at the corner of her eyes.

Luffy saw this raised a hand to slowly caressed Hancock's face and pulled her head down to his chest "Don't be afraid, Hancock, I'm here. Go on ahead and cry all you want, I'll protect you"

Hancock was so happy to hear this, with tears of joy filling her eyes, started kissing Luffy while fitting in the words in between "I love you Luffy…. you were the first one… that was angry at me… but cared for me for all the same…. you accepted me even I was a slave and done bad things to you… I've always loved you…. and I don't think I can live another day without you…."

Then they slowly started taking each other's clothes off. Both were looking at each other while admiring each other. Luffy instinctively started to explore Hancock's body. His lips starting to lay kisses on Hancock starting from her neck down all the way to her shoulders and then he went down to her breast where his hands where fondling her breast gently.

Hancock's was amazed at how natural Luffy was and she felt really good but when Luffy started to put his lips on her nipples and started to suck on it, Hancock gasp with pleasure "Ahh… Luffy… you cheat… you said… you do not know what you're doing"

Luffy stopped for a moment and looked up at Hancock "I truly don't know what I'm doing. I'm just doing what Shanks did to Makino when they were alone in Makino's bar. I do not know what they were doing then but I think I should just try. Am I doing it right?"

Hancock's loved Luffy's innocence most of all just smiled and said "You're doing great, keep on doing what you're doing"

"Alright" said Luffy as he continued to service Hancock's breast with his hands and lips.

"You're breast is so soft, like a pillow and it taste really good when I'm licking it" Luffy said in between licking and sucking. The pleasure began to be too much for Hancock that she finally tensed up as she climaxed and fell on top of Luffy.

Luffy was worried Hancock was ill or something turned her over on her back and shook her shoulders "Hancock, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Hancock who was still in a daze from her orgasm heard this, just smiled at Luffy as she brought her hands to his face "I'm perfectly fine, Luffy. You made me felt so good that I can't control myself and fainted a bit"

Luffy still confused on what happened, still looked worried. Hancock who noticed this just said "I'll make you feel good this time so you know that this is not something to worry about" as she brought her head to Luffy's manhood and happy to see it was hard, began to pleasure it.

Luffy was shocked by the new sensation he's feeling tried to push Hancock's head away but Hancock started to become very aggressive and unwilling to stop. Luffy just lay back grabbing the sheet as he just realized this sensation of pleasure and began to enjoy it. He started to moan "Hancock… that feels… so good"

Hancock happy to hear Luffy is enjoying it started to double her efforts exploring more of Luffy's body with her free hand while the other joined her quest to bring pleasure to man she love. The pleasure began to be too intense for Luffy that he climaxed inside Hancock's mouth.

Hancock accepted all of Luffy's essence while savoring the sweet-like nectar that continued to flow into her. Luffy thought he had hurt her again, sits himself up and holding Hancock's shoulders said "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Hancock just smiled and kissed Luffy on the cheeks said "No, you didn't hurt me. In fact it tastes so good I don't mind doing again" Hancock ended as slowly she used one finger to gather the spill on her lips and put it in her mouth seductively.

"So that is what you meant by feeling really good and you're right it does feel good" Luffy answered brightly.

Hancock happy to see this said to Luffy "I want us to do something that both of us will feel good together, do you trust me?"

Luffy just smiled and nodded his head.

"Lie down and I'll handle the rest" as she pushed down Luffy back on the bed and positioned herself on top of him. She then lifted her hips and slowly lowers herself unto Luffy's manhood. She gasp as she felt him penetrates her as she accepts him fully inside her.

Both were shocked by the intense pleasure they felt but Hancock began to pump her hips harder and faster. Then she was shocked as she felt Luffy began to grow inside her. She almost faint from the pure pleasure that she's experiencing but Luffy then hold up his hands and brought Hancock down to him. Luffy started kissing her as both started to move their hips together to increase the pleasure and began finding themselves slowly synchronizing to each other.

Both lost track of time as they began to feel themselves began to merge as one, each complimenting each other in a way that they never aware of. Both began to be really aggressive as they approaching their second orgasm. Hancock had sat herself upright and pumped herself more furiously on top of Luffy while Luffy was holding on to her breasts to support her. Then, both climaxed together as Luffy exploded filling Hancock with his essence.

Luffy just dropped his hands to the side as Hancock dropped and lay on top of Luffy. Both were breathing heavily and though both were tired, they managed to give each other a small yet passionate kiss. Hancock slid her arms around Luffy's back while Luffy managed to get the sheets and throw it around them. He then put his arms around her and both fell into a pleasant slumber.

Morning came and Hancock waking up feeling the warmth which surrounds her. She pushed herself up slowly and saw Luffy still sleeping soundly with his arms still held tightly around her. She smiled as she remembered last night and felt so at ease as she was watching Luffy sleeping so peacefully. His face was glowing so heavenly from the shower of the morning sun.

She saw the straw hat lie next to him. She pick it up and kissed Luffy's lips softly before putting the straw hat on his head and said "I love you, Luffy" as she lie back on Luffy's broad chest enjoying the warmth it's providing, never wanting to let go.

Then she felt something was put on her and she brought up her head to notice the straw hat is on her head now and saw Luffy smiled at her & said "I love you too"

Hancock knows how Luffy treasured the hat more than his life but he is now willing to put it on her, coupled with what he said just now, felt so happy and brought her face towards Luffy as they shared their first morning kiss.

"How do you feel?" asked Hancock as she laid her chin on Luffy's chest looking at Luffy.

"I feel great. I never felt that good in my life" said Luffy brightly "How about you Hancock, was it good for you?"

"So good I don't know how I can live without it" Hancock said but realized again that Luffy will also leave the island sooner or later. She avoided Luffy's eyes lay her head on his chest hiding her face as she began silently cry as she felt too painful when she thought of the time when Luffy had to leave her.

Luffy felt a bit awkward by this change of emotions so simply he just put his hand on Hancock's hair and began saying "I'm currently going around all of my crew's home town and giving them a chance if they wanted to stay or not. I believe I owed it to them to give them this chance but I feel very afraid if one of them decided to stay and leave the crew."

Hancock had stopped crying as she heard Luffy pouring his worries to her.

Luffy continued "And one of them did decide to stay, his name was Usopp. He was our sniper and he stayed because he has someone he loved there and wanted to live their lives together."

Hancock not knowing where this is going but found herself paying full attention now as she was looking at Luffy again as he was talking.

"I was sad but I'm happy as well that he had someone to take care of so we decided to have the wedding for him. We had it on the Thousand Sunny and I was the one who performed the wedding" Luffy laughed as he remembered himself on that day.

This caused Hancock to laugh as she also found it funny to imagine Luffy performing a wedding.

Luffy smiled seeing her laughed "When I saw how happy Usopp and Kaya when they got married, I know that we were right in letting him stay."

Hancock just paused and waited for what Luffy is about to say.

"I'm not as strong as Usopp that I can stop sailing the seas and stay in one place but I also do not want to leave you behind so what I am saying is that…" Luffy paused and Hancock can't believe what he is about to say until he continued.

"Will you marry me and follow me to sail the seas at my side" Luffy said with pure conviction as he looked into Hancock's eyes filled with love.

Hancock went speechless for a moment but then threw her arms around Luffy's neck and started kissing Luffy all over saying "Yes" over and over with tears of joy in her eyes.

Luffy was relieved and happy that Hancock agreed, he then joined Hancock in her kissing frenzy.

After this subsides, Hancock explained to Luffy "I would love to marry you right now, but I need to wait until I can find a new Empress for the island and I need to ensure that the World Government accepts her as the new Shichibukai. So that way we can get married and I can join your crew without the village losing the protection from the World Government" she ended as she lost in the happiness she's experiencing.

"You don't have to do that. If they ever attacked this Island I will just destroy the World Government and Maryjoe especially after what they have done to you and Robin" said Luffy with conviction as he now has a personal vendetta with the World government from all the pain that his nakama suffered because of them.

"It's OK. I just don't want innocent people to be hurt because of me ever again so please let me do this my way" she said as she kissed him again to convince him.

"Alright, I cared about all the people here too, so I can wait for you to do what you must do" Luffy replied while holding her in his arms.

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day? We can't just stay in bed all day" asked Luffy.

"Are you sure?" Hancock replied with a seductive smile on face, her body already rubbing itself against Luffy's betraying her intentions.

Luffy noticing what she wants took hold of the sheets and threw it over them as both again were lost in the sea of bed sheets and passion.

They stayed on Amazon Lily for another three days. Sanji and Brook were having fun with so many girls around them. Sanji amazed them with his expertise of cuisine from around the world while getting the local recipes to add to his skills. Brook entertains them with his ability to play all sorts of musical instruments and his skull jokes, though the latter was enjoyed by very little audience.

Chopper was exchanging medical practice with Belladonna, the Island's doctor and happy to get some more knowledge of medicine from around the world. Franky was having fun at the gambling arena where the girls fight for ultimate beauty competition and was happy it's not just the usual beauty pageant.

Nami spend the time gathering information on the island for her maps by speaking with the locals and followed some of them through their venture around the island while hunting. Zoro took up the offer of helping some of the warriors trained. Zoro had fun as some of them were quite formidable even though they're not the same as Mihawk. Robin since she haven't managed to find any good bookstore around spent her time either accompanying Nami on her journey around the island or just observing Zoro trained with the warriors.

Luffy spend most of their stay with Hancock. They went around the plaza looking around for stuff. Luffy bought Hancock a pair of matching engagement rings for both Hancock and himself as a follow up to his proposal before. Hancock almost petrified the girl selling the ring but Luffy convinced her not to do so and ask the girl to keep this a secret. The girl agreed to keep it a secret but was ecstatic anyway to have found out that Luffy is in a relationship with their Empress.

Then they spend most of the day around town and Luffy said he wants to visit Old Lady Nyon or Hancock knows her as the once empress Gloriosa. Hancock was a bit hesitant to meet her because of the fact she was one of the few who knew her secret and she was also a bit ashamed how she had treated her in the past. Hancock told her on why she didn't want to go but Luffy managed to convince her saying everything will be alright.

As they reached old lady Nyon's place, Nyon greeted Luffy and congratulating on him being the Pirate King.

Luffy just laughed and just said "I feel no different than before but thanks anyways".

Nyon just chuckled and said "always the modest one. So what brings you to meet me?"

Luffy just said "I just wanted to visit you and said thanks for helping me by telling that Ace was in danger. I am totally in your debts because if you had not told me, then I would not be in time to have saved him."

Nyon just replied "I'm glad that I was of some help and I was worried how bad it would be if Ace was executed. The world would be in total chaos as all the pirates might gang up to destroy the Marines & the World Government"

"I see. Oh yes there was another reason that I came here" Luffy said as he looked back at Hancock, who were being silent all this time looked at Luffy puzzlingly.

"You told me before that you raised Hancock and her sisters when you saved them after they fled from the World Government" said Luffy as he faced Nyon again.

"That is true although she never admits it" replied Nyon as she looked at Hancock who returned it with an angry stare.

"I proposed to Hancock for her to marry me and she said yes but I was taught to ask the consent of her parents as well when I was young so since you're the only parent-like person that she have right now so I'm asking you to allow me to marry her" Luffy said as he bowed and lowered his head before Nyon.

"Luffy!" said Hancock as she was shocked at what Luffy had said and done.

Nyon just smiled as she was glad Luffy never changed since the last time they met "Of course you can marry her and if she accepts me as her mother then I couldn't be happier" as she looked at Hancock with a smile of pride on her face.

Hancock just stood there for a moment and tears just started to fall as she hugged Nyon, asking forgiveness for all the time she was cruel against her. Nyon just hugged her back saying that all is forgiven and by right she is proud of show she turns out to be.

Luffy just smiled as he watched this happy scene happened before his eyes.

Later after that subside, they enjoyed a meal together and Nyon was glad when they told her that they'll wait until they managed to get a suitable substitution for Hancock as Shichibukai so the island would not lose its protection from and against the World Government.

"It's tough but I know she'll be able to pull it off and I'm willing to wait for her" Luffy said while eating his share of meat.

Hancock just smiled as she put her hand on Luffy's lap.

"I'll help her with that. It shouldn't be too hard to find someone who's willing and suitable to take over but convincing the World Government, that might be tricky but you don't have to worry about that." Nyon replied as she was happy with Hancock and Luffy.

"That's great. I don't want an excuse to destroy the World Government. I guess dad is doing well at it from what I heard from Grandpa, I guess I don't have to" Luffy replied.

"Who are your father and grandfather?" Nyon just have to ask based on Luffy's statement.

"My Grandpa is Garp from the Marines and my dad's name is Dragon and from what I heard from my grandpa he is a revolutionist who's out to destroy the World Government" Luffy explained indifferently.

Hancock was surprised to hear of this but Nyon just laughed loudly and said "There's one heck of a family you got there. That's one amazing person you've gotten yourself, Hancock"

Hancock who recovered from the shock of knowing more about Luffy's family just stare back but smiled proudly and replied "Yes, he is"

The three of them then enjoyed their meal while talking about future plans that Luffy and Hancock have for each other.

On the day the Straw hats crew is about to leave, everyone saw Hancock was sharing a conversation with Luffy. Luffy gave Hancock something like a piece of paper and Hancock ended it with kiss. Everyone then heard Luffy shouted to Hancock "I'll be waiting, Hancock" before they left the island.

Now they were almost out of the Calm Belt. Nami called of a meeting, which meant that everyone in the crew had to be there. Chooper was the first to show, followed by Brook and Luffy and the rest joined moments later.

"So what's the meeting about?" asked Zoro as they never had a meeting this often.

"This meeting is about you, Luffy" stated Nami.

Luffy pointed at himself "Me?"

Nami rolled her eyes "Yes. First off you're the Pirate King and we are the strongest pirate crew in the world now."

"Is this about the Shichibukai thing? Are you still mad about how I refused that offer?" asked Luffy.

"Not only that. Your grandfather is Monkey D Garp, the Marines hero. Your father is Dragon, the world's most wanted terrorist. Your brother is Portgas D Ace and now your girlfriend is Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress!" yelled Nami.

"I don't see the problem" said Luffy not understanding the issue.

"There's no helping his family, Nami. You know that" added Zoro.

"And she's not my girlfriend" Luffy added.

"Don't lie. We saw her kissed you before we left" Nami said as everyone nodded.

"Of course she kissed me, she's my fiancée" replied Luffy indifferently.

It took a while for everyone to sink this in but then everyone shouted "FIANCEE?!"

"When did this happen?" Nami is panicking now.

"How did you managed to get her engaged to you?" said Sanji in anger but was jealous at the same time.

"On the first night we were here. It seems she was in love in me the first time I was there" as Luffy showed them the matching ring he got for both himself and Hancock.

"Then I remembered seeing Usopp and Kaya together, I felt that she's the one that I wanted to protect and live together with. I'm slightly sorry to say this but this feeling of protecting her might be a bit more than I have when I wanted to protect all of you" Luffy continued felt a bit happy and guilty of the last statement.

"There's nothing to be ashamed off, I totally understand that feeling" Zoro said as he looked at Robin.

Robin just smiled back and said to Luffy "I think you found yourself and interesting partner. The Pirate King and the Pirate Empress together, that sounds impressive indeed."

Everyone just stare at Robin on that comment and felt she does have a point but Nami then said "Does this mean you planning to stop sailing?"

Everyone was worried about that as well but Luffy just replied laughing "No, there's no way I'll quit being a pirate. I asked her to join me on our ship but she said she needs to find a substitute for her so the Marines would not attack the village. Once she's done that, she'll join our crew. I promised I'll wait for her"

Everyone except Zoro & Robin shouted "HANCOCK'S JOINING THE CREW?!"

Sanji was ecstatic to hear another beautiful lady will join the group and so is Brooke.

Nami starting to panic now but Robin just said "Relax, Nami. We already famous as we are, so I don't think having Hancock joining us would change much. Besides her bounty stopped at 80 million beri, so it's not much as us"

Nami not understanding Robin's logic still felt a bit panicky.

"I think it is good thing. You don't need to worry about it so much, just go with the flow Nami. You should be used to this since you're also a straw hat crew" ended Robin with a smile on her face, and then she walked away.

Nami then accepted that fact that is just how it is with the crew so gave up worrying.

Luffy appreciate this show of support said "Thanks Robin, Everyone!"

Robin just smiled at her captain and walked out heading maybe for the library.

Zoro was watching her walk away **"The way she walks, she is very beautiful." **he thought.

Nami caught Zoro looking at Robin. She then smirked at Zoro "Are you checking out Robin's ass? I never knew you were a pervert."

Zoro blushed like a tomato "I was not checking her out her ass!!"

Everyone gave him a blank look that said yea right.

"You're a bad liar Marimo. I'm going to fix some lunch." said Sanji as he left for the kitchen.

"I agree with him, Zoro. You should tell Robin that she is beautiful. I never here you say nice things to her" said Nami.

"Whatever. I don't need advice from you." barked Zoro as he walked off angrily.

"I don't see why he is upset about. It is a human emotion for him to look at Robin like that." said Chopper as he left too.

"Robin is very hot" stated Franky.

Nami gave him a firm look, "You can't talk about your nakama like that."

"Why not, Robin is hot, that is the truth and I doubt that Robin would get angry at something like that, right Brook?" asked Franky.

"I'm a gentlemen. I don't talk about women that way" stated Brook.

Nami was glad someone from the crew was not a pervert, until Brook spoke again.

"Although, I could ask Zoro to get me Robin's panties, I bet she wears thongs Yohohoho" said a laughing Brook.

Franky gave him the thumbs up "Yeah. That would be super. Maybe I can ask him too"

Then they both started to dance around. What they didn't notice was that Nami had flames around her. Soon after that, Franky and Brook were out cold and giant bumps on their heads.

"Perverts!" yelled Nami.

Luffy stated to laugh. He really loved his nakama.

AN: There it is I hope you enjoy it. Big praises for spriterx for writing the story. In one part where Luffy talked about Usopp I decided that in chapter 8 where Usopp left the crew, the crew decided to have the wedding for him on sunny go. If my account still working after this I'll upload that story too. Please review and comment. Thanks.


End file.
